Whispers Mistress
by SweetDreams78
Summary: Born in Yuukigakure, Sakura was brought back to life by becoming the Kyuubi's mates vessel. While Naruto on the other hand joins the Akatsuki, how will the two meet when Orochimaru is after Sakura for his sick experiments. Will team seven ever be created? re-done
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The night was young; the snow fell briskly from the sky, lightly falling upon the winter woods of Yuukigakure. The moon, so bright, yet so full illuminated the darkened and once bright sky.

"Maynori-sama you must push harder or the baby's life will be in danger" the delivery maid pleaded.

Another scream ripped through her mouth as another pulse of contractions swept through her body; the delivery maid told her lady to push with all her might. With the last strength she had she pushed with her all, like a blessing the pain and pressure in her lower abdomen was lifted , yet there wasn't any shrilling screaming indicating that the baby arrived in fact everything was quiet as night.

"My baby, what's wrong with my baby why is there not a sound coming from him." The lady of the house pleaded breathlessly to the maid.

"That's because my lady the baby is stillborn and isn't a boy but a beautiful baby girl who isn't even going to see her first day out of her mother's womb" The maid wept quietly watching her lady's horror stricken face.

'knock' 'knock' the screen door then slid open to reveal the strict face of the Lord and main branch of the Haruno clan.

"Wife, tell me why I do not hear the wailing of my heir." he commanded his weak wife.

"Harushii-sama the baby died while in her mother's womb it wasn't Maynori-sama fault, the umbilical cord was wrapped around the child's neck, please spare Maynori-sama." The maid pleaded to her master.

"Well get rid of it, we'll have a son conceived the next time to inherit the head of the clan, right wife?" He concluded just as he was about to leave the delivery room there was a sudden flash of light and waves of powerful chakra flooding the room and alerting all of Yuukigakure all the way to Otogakure. There standing in all its glory was a silvery white fox with 11 tails and grey eyes. 'I see that this child is dead, I shall bring her to life, but she will be my vessel.' She spoke softly

"Heed well on my words ningens' i shall bring your daughter back, and protect her, but heed my warning well i shall see all through an orb your daughter and your daughter only can hold. If you attempt to kill her I'll rip you apart from limb to limb; oh and don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this for you. She will help me with my needs" The kitsune spoke, only one would be stupid enough to attempt to cross her warning. With that said she glowed into a white orb and moved so that she was hovering over the dead infants' body before being absorbed into the hollow shell of a body.

The baby glowed as soft sounds of ghost like whispers began speaking in ancient tongue, As the baby glowed her color came back making her skin look as fragile as porcelain china yet gave her a earthy glow, her long lashes kissed her cheeks matching her unique hair color that didn't come from her parents for they had the normal black hair and brown eye color; her hair was a soft silvery pink that made her even more beautiful and unearthly.

She had a cute little button nose that was slightly pink from being cold, her lips were a pouty deep red as if she kissed blood. The glowing and ancient whispers stopped all at once seeing the baby girl was breathing and even more beautiful alive she opened her eyes and when they saw her eyes they were shocked to see glowing emerald eyes that gave out life and curiosity.

A small little white orb came from her chest and hovered over her, as if knowing what she was doing she clasped her small chubby fingers on the orb transforming it into a small purple orb. Slowly her eyes fell shut and her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. Everyone was still from shock trying to process what had just happened in those few minutes.

"Maynori-sama, Harushii-sama this baby still doesn't have a name what shall you name her" The delivery maid said trying to break the pregnant pause.

"Her name shall be Sakura, Haruno Sakura that will lead this clan to power; take the thin- I mean Sakura to her room and have nurse her I have plans for her." The Lord of the house stated. Walking out with so malice, whatever he was planning would surely not be good.

The Delivery maid left quickly making sure not to trip on her kimono with Sakura in her arms. Walking down the halls she softly slid the screen open to reveal a beautiful room, it was white with gold and brown designs on the walls; beautiful brown bamboo wood as the floor, and with a queen size Futon right in the middle of the room . Slowly walking over to the mat she gently set the babe down making sure not to wake her from her slumber and left her to get a wet nurse.

A few days after recovering from birth Maynori was not given the option of seeing her child. Her want to hold what she gave birth to was depressing her, getting up from her futon she slowly made her way down the hall where she knew Sakura was. Stopping just in front of the door, she hesitated before sliding the door open. There she was, 'There's my baby' she thought walking to kneel down next to her. She picked the child up gently almost crying on how light and warm she felt, she cradled Sakura in her arms before pulling her Kimono sleeve down.

Gently nudging Sakura to wake up, she was once again marveled by the emerald eyed beauty. She guided Sakura's lips to her nipple before she felt her finally latch on and begin to suckle on them. It was amazing; she felt as if their connection deepening with each mouthful of milk she took from her. She rocked Sakura as she was still feeding for the next ten minutes, before kissing her goodbye.

*_6 Years Later_*

Sitting in the snow with a dazed expression watching as snow fell from the sky before gliding away in the wind was little six year old Sakura. Her features had of course changed over the last few years, silvery pink hair was now to the bottom of her back, the top half was put into a bun and was held together by two silver chopsticks while the bottom half was let loose and curled up.

Her eyes lost hope from the lack of love her parents had deprived her from, but she wasn't lonely she still had her other mother Akashia, only she was in her dreams in the form of a fox .Sakura was wearing a silver kimono decorated in grey designs and pink sakura no hana flower petals scattered across the silky fabric. Already in training and was at least at an above average genin level and was even sent out on missions periodically even though she was only six, but she didn't care she didn't care about anything anymore.

Her biological mother had once upon a time cared for her, but she chose to leave her when Sakura sprouted a silver tail. The tail from what her new mother told her was a sign of rank and power, the more tails, the more power and established you were.

Getting from the snow, Sakura began to walk inside her tail swishing behind her, she of course just like every other day ignored all the clansmen staring at her and whispering her name like a taboo. She had gotten use to this; to her father she was nothing more than a pawn he could use to gain more political power.

Unbeknownst to Sakura and her clan she was being watched by a man with gleaming gold eyes. Next to him was a boy with glasses and an evil smirk plastered on his face. You'll be mine Sakura just wait you'll be mine.

-To be Continued-

This is the same story, but I'm correcting my horrid grammar and rewriting the entire story and changing it a bit. Sakura in the other story was just too powerful and the plot was everywhere. And a BIG APOLOGY for the long wait for an update I got a case of the lazies. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**142 reviews in 3 days, I'm very happy. Anyways time for an update and here it is…**

.

.

.

'_Look at that monster'_

'_I know, Hokage-sama shouldn't even let him live'_

'_I hate that child'_

'_Look at that disgusting creature'_

'_He killed our fourth Hokage-sama; He was such a great man'_

I listened to the people around me whispering terrible things about me; They really don't even know me, yet they hate me and beat me to the last inch of my life. I already know what I have inside of me; Kyuubi. He always talks to me and keeps me company; I've already been informed as to why he was sealed inside of me; simply because he was manipulated into attacking Konoha.

'_Oi, gaki, don't listen to those disgusting sniveling ningen; they should be thanking you not hating you; if I hadn't got sealed in here I'd have surely killed them all. This only goes to show how worthless they are, you can't change ugly." _Kyuubi stated to Naruto as he shifted in his cage a little.

"You're right, and one day I will change how they see people when I become strong enough to take Konoha into my hands, whether they like it or not. Follow or die by my hands." Naruto spoke calmly looking up to the bright full moon they seemed to be drenched in blood, a smile had eased its way onto his lips. Anyone could tell of the promise and malicious intent of his words that you'd have to be foolish to miss.

"o-o-onii-sama, why, why did you kill okaa-sama and otou-sama." The young little Uchiha pleaded frantically to his brother who was standing in the moonlight with his emotionless blood red eyes covered in blood next to his dead parents.

"otouto, hate me with every fiber, blood cell, and molecule within your pathetic body, let your hate be your power to seek me out and kill me" with that said he transformed his sharingan into mangekyo, torturing his brother till he passed out into his own bile.

Within a split second he was gone, gone on his way to join the akatsuki sealing his fate; knowing that in the morning chaos will bloom within konoha in the morning. Itachi walked to the gates not before seeing a little blond haired boy standing near the gates, he was looking at the blood red moon that had just firsthand witnessed his unforgivable sins.

Itachi slowly but in elegant strides walked to the bruised covered boy "Why are you out at such a time of night?" he questioned.

Naruto slowly looked towards the stranger; he was taller and older than him for sure he knew that. But what picked his curiosity was the foul smell of blood that covered the strangers' natural smell; it was the smell of his kin.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Why am I out here, possibly because I'm thinking of leaving? Did it hurt when you killed your kin, one by one?" He questioned, He could see the shinobi stiffen at his question.

"Shocked? Don't be, I can smell the blood all over you, must've been hundreds that you'd killed tonight." He spoke once again with bemused smile.

"Boy, what do you know?" Itachi questioned, he already knew that the child was the holder of Kyuubi, but had the kitsune's chakra influenced the boys genes as he grew from a babe?

"I know nothing, just that you smell of blood, I'm young but I'm not stupid." With that he turned his attention back to the sky.

"Come with me, you were thinking of leaving were you not?" Itachi spoke.

"I guess I was, I hadn't fully thought out the plan to actually go through with it. But I've got know where to go, so why not." He said turning his full attention back to the stranger.

"Hn" With that simple remark Itachi began making his way out the gates being sure to knock the guards out before beginning his journey to the meeting place he was told of.

"You never told me your name, mine is Naruto."

"You may call me Itachi, climb on my back. We are too slow for my comfort." He answered as he bent down to let the boy onto his back before he took off at a fast speed.

It wouldn't do him well on his first impression to the Akatsuki to be late, not only that but he was bringing extra. At the pace he was going he should be near mist in two hours meeting the nin that would take him to the hide out where he would meet with the leader.

The trip was fairly quiet he had half expected the boy to question him on everything much like his brother, but he just kept to himself. It wasn't long before the temperature around them got mellow; the air was foggy and stuck to his skin like sweat. There just up ahead he could make out a greatly large figure much bigger than his own standing on a tree branch with the insignia of Akatsuki; black cloak with red clouds outlined in white and a straw hat that adorned the top of his head.

"Right on time huh Uchiha? m'names Hoshikage Kisame and I've been told by Leader-sama to guide you to him, nice to meetcha." The blue skinned specie said with his predatory smirk showing his rows of razor shark like teeth.

'So the rumor was true that the Akatsuki was full of monsters, and I belong with them now.' Itachi thought, he could easily sense the amount of chakra the man had, possibly rivaling that of a jinchuuriki's with the amount he had.

"I see, lead the way then if you will."Keeping up mask of indifference, on the outside he may be cold, but on the inside he was still very much human.

With that said the two shinobi took off into the night, Kisame tried making small talk advising him on how to talk to their leader, the basic what and what not to do. Then he went on into explaining the other members of the Akatsuki and what they do in the organization. With the small talk Kisame made out the trip had made time speed by because they were in Ame by the time he'd finished explaining everything.

"Hey, Uchiha, is it ok for you to bring that kid here? Remember what I told you about with Sasori and his human puppets along with Hidan and his love for torturing his sacrifices. Be sure to watch that kid." Kisame warned him as he dispelled the genjutsu covering the hide out before letting his chakra seep into the great big rock covering the cave. Itachi watched with mild interest with all the security jutsus' cast around the cave.

'So this is how they've stayed hidden for so long' Itachi thought silently as he carried Narutos' sleeping body through the cave following the strange nin in front of him.

Itachi followed Kisame through the maze of halls before coming to a halt at a door, knocking softly Itachi spoke his name before he heard a sound of acknowledgement. Opening the door he noticed the room was pitch black and poured chakra into his eyes summoning his blood line.

Walking in quietly he shifted Naruto on his back to a more comfortable position so he wasn't hanging off, he stopped in front of the leader's desk and bowed careful of Naruto going over.

"I see you brought extra baggage, why?" The leader asked calmly, his ringed grey tinged eyes watching him like a prey and as if he was the predator.

"He is my student; I will be responsible for him." he responded still bowing.

"hn, Kisame will give you your cloak and hat later on, Konan."

"Yes leader-sama" She spoke as she walked over to Itachi before handing him a silver metal ring with the Kanji of Suzaku on it. It was perfect for the meaning of it was Scarlet, his bloodline of the scarlet red eyes.

Taking the ring he slipped it onto to his right ring finger, the metal was cool against his skin but heavy for some odd reason; what was it made of he couldn't help of think. Decidedly to ponder on it at a later time he turned his attention back to the man in front of him before bowing and leaving.

Walking out the door he saw Kisame there waiting for him with the cloak and hat in hand waiting to take him to his room just as he was told.

Reaching his room he noticed it was fairly simple nothing too impressive that stood out, there was a bed, a closet and what he slightly suspected a bathroom behind the door. Setting Naruto down on the left side of the bed he too then slipped in and rested his tired eyes after bidding the shark like man a farewell.

Next morning came and Itachi woke Naruto from his deep slumber before taking him outside for training.

"So what are we doing out here." The blond couldn't help but question.

"We are here to begin training, but first I want you to throw 400 kunai in a straight line going down the tree starting from the bottom till you reach the top, then you will run a mile on the trail I will be setting up while your practicing your Kunai, get started." With that said Itachi took off into the woods marking the trees with a kunai.

It was a good two hours later when Naruto had finished throwing his kunai, it looked like a war had been waged where he was. A good sixty five percent of his kunai hit the tree, though not perfect they hit the tree. While the other thirty five percent, well you can guess where they went.

'My arms feel as if thousands of needles are repeatedly being stabbed into them' he thought to Kyuubi who could only chuckle is amusement at his suffering.

'_Power comes with a price gaki, I hope you didn't expect it handed to you on a golden platter did you?' _

'-sigh- I wish it was served on a golden platter' He thought earning a scoff from the half sleep kitsune.

Beginning to run his mile Naruto was more adept to running than he was throwing kunai. He'd been running all his life since he'd learned to walk, not everyone wants to be attacked every day. So it was either get his or run. A good thirty minutes later Naruto had finished his miles panting slightly and waited for the next instructions of his training.

"It seems you need to work on your aim, though your stamina is acceptable I had half expected you to quit by fifty." Itachi finally spoke after sometime of watching Naruto.

"Now we will begin on your chakra training, this is to see how well of a control you have over it." With that said Itachi pointed to a tree and then walked towards it. Naruto expected him to stop, but instead he began to walk up the tree.

'So this is what you can also do with chakra huh?' he thought to himself.

"I want you to concentrate on your feet and keep a constant flow of chakra; not too much or you will be repelled from the tree and too little you will easily fall off." He said and sat on a tree branch, one left propped up and the other hanging as he watched Naruto.

Doing just as he said, he concentrated on his feet grasping a hold of the chakra before guiding it to his feet. When he was satisfied he took off towards the tree and made it up three steps before he was repelled off. Trying again he repeated the instructions inside of his head, but the results were the same.

"He has too much chakra too control." A new voice spoke, Itachi and Naruto snapped their gaze up to the left side of the tree and there standing on the branch was the Leader; Pein.

'I didn't even sense him' Itachi thought narrowing his eyes, It was as if he was a ghost.

"I can be of some assistance if you would let me Itachi seeing as he is your student."

"I would be most grateful leader-sama." He said as he bowed his head in respect.

Pulling out of his pocket were six earrings, they were grey and shaped like a flattened circle. Pein walked over to the young boy before kneeling down to his eye level. Holding up his hand for the boy to see in his hand, he explained to him that they were chakra shapers. They were for people with extraordinary amounts of chakra and they couldn't control them. Basically the earrings were there to suppress the chakra and help the people who wear them control their chakra better.

Taking the earrings he one by one shoved the pointed needle through the boys lobule part of the ear ignoring his flinches. By the time he was finished he had three piercings on each ear and were slightly bleeding.

Turning his head, Pein walked back to the hideout after bidding his goodbyes to them. From Itachis' view he looked at Naruto and could clearly see from his spot that his ears were inflames. His ears were read, not from the blood but from the rough intrusions in the skin.

"Training is over for today Naruto, let us go."

When they were back in Itachis' room Naruto had went to wash and rid his body of the sweat and grime he got from training while Itachi was fetching them dinner. After the dinner the two went to sleep, Naruto mentally preparing himself for the vigorous training he'd be doing.

The End

**I hoped you enjoy, though this chapter wasn't much. Atleast it's something RR and come again when I update, BB :D**


End file.
